Kyūbi
Kyūbi (九尾の狐, Kyūbi no Kitsune: literally "Nine-tailed Fox") is a mythological beast whose myths originated from China and spread to other parts of East Asia. Ancient Chinese texts state that it is a malevolent specter of mischief and trickery with a maddening craving for human flesh. Yet later generations of folklore may instead state that it is a divine guardian for various deities. This fox spirit remains morally ambiguous in East Asian folklore, generally accepted as a magical being that can change its allegiances at any time. Two examples of these foxes are Daji and Tamamo. Her Warriors Orochi counterpart is designed by Akihiro Yamada. She is unlocked by completing the final battle nine times to earn her tails and by clearing one of the side scenarios involving Tamamo, Seimei, and Sun Wukong. Role in Game Kyūbi is Tamamo's true form when the power of the Divine Mirror is used on her. She leads the remaining demons to attack the Coalition. The heroes seal her inside the enchanted mirror after she is defeated at Odawara Castle. Character Information Personality Kyūbi shares an affinity with Da Ji, Orochi X, Seimei, and Hundun. Character Symbolism The majority of her four basic weapons continue the flower naming motif from her other counterpart. The first two names reference the mythological beast in some manner. Her first weapon is named after peach blossoms as a reference to China, while her second "exposing pine" is a roundabout method of saying that Kyūbi no Kitsune is often considered one of the Three Evil Spirits in Japan. The other two weapons have flowers which symbolize contradiction. Her third weapon names two flowers simultaneously: the Japanese wisteria and Japanese camellia. Wisterias can represent euphoria, but camellias can be interpreted to mean an unclean death. The buttercup is the namesake for her fourth weapon and it has two meanings within the Japanese flower language. It can represent glory, honor, a child's innocence, or long-awaited arrivals based on interpretations from modern culture. Alternatively, the buttercup can viewed as a flower which disparages others from trying to succeed. A famous tale tying into this negative version is Minamoto no Yoshinaka's demise. He was reportedly killed by his cousin's troops within a field of these flowers. Voice Actors *Yuka Komatsu - Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Quotes Gameplay Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): : , , ( ), ( ): : , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , : : , , , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : :R1: : , R1: : : : (True): Horse Moveset : : Horse rears on hind legs before smashing the ground with their front hoofs. If the horse is sprinting, it will perform a long jump instead. : , : : , , : : , , , : : : Horse stampedes with a powerful aura. Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 8: Intrusion at Liang Province' - Defeat Zhang Jiao and 500 enemies in under 5 minutes. *'Chapter 8: Demon Fox's Revenge' - Defeat Sun Wukong and Seimei Abe in under 7 minutes. Big Star Weapons Kyūbi uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Purple Ribbon *Red Ribbon East Asian Folklore Gallery Kyubi no Kitsune Concept (WO3U).jpg|Polished concept Kyubi no Kitsune Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Downloadable alternate costume Kyubi no Kitsune (ROTK Online).png|Sangokushi Online concept __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warriors Orochi Characters